


Rozterki Zimowego Żołnierza

by CyanideEmperor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Piece, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, firstly published at fanfiction net, its from 2015, reposting, tyłek Kapitana Ameryki, zrobiłam progress od tego czasu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEmperor/pseuds/CyanideEmperor
Summary: Po rozpadzie Hydry Zimowy Żołnierz poszukuje swojego miejsca w świecie. Pewnej nocy poszukiwania te prowadzą go pod drzwi przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Czy Bucky odnajdzie to czego szuka w ciepłych ramionach Kapitana Ameryki?TO JEST Z 2015 ROKU, REPOSTUJE TO Z FANFICTION.NET I NAPRAWDĘ PISZĘ TERAZ LEPIEJ.





	Rozterki Zimowego Żołnierza

**Author's Note:**

> Ta praca po raz pierwszy ujrzała światło dzienne 16 maja 2015 roku, ponad dwa lata temu. Od tego czasu wydaje mi się, że zrobiłam spory progress, ale stwierdziłam, że wrzucę to tutaj, aby mieć wszystkie ficki w jednym miejscu. A poza tym pracuje teraz nad em bardzo złym Kyluxem, więc żeby nie było, że piszę tylko chore pwp, wrzucam tego fluffika.

Obiecałem sobie, że niczego już nie zapomnę. Szczególnie tego, jak on pomógł mi się wydostać z tego cholernego latającego statku, mimo że próbowałem go zgładzić. Zwykle nie myślałem dużo, po prostu robiłem to, czego ode mnie wymagali. Byłem w pewnym sensie świadom, że byłem po prostu marionetką w rękach Hydry, ale oni bawili się moim umysłem i nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Ale teraz Hydra już nie istniała, a ja miałem czas na myślenie. Próbowałem przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek i w tych moich wspomnieniach królowała spokojna twarz okalana złotą czupryną. Znałem go wcześniej, na pewno. Wręcz instynktownie czułem, że to ktoś bliski, zresztą samo jego zachowanie o tym świadczyło. Walczył, jakby nie chciał sprawić mi większej krzywdy. A mimo tego i tak był zabójczo skuteczny. I zabójczo piękny. Pamiętam wyraźnie jego naprężone mięśnie pod barwnym kostiumem, twarde jak stal. Sposób w jaki się poruszał, z pewną niesamowitą gracją i jego nieziemski... tyłek. Chyba nigdy nie zwracałem uwagi na ludzkie siedzenia, więc sam fakt, że taki szczegół wrył się w moją niestabilną pamięć, napawał mnie niepokojem. Nie mogłem wyrzucić jego obrazu ze swojej głowy, dlatego postanowiłem zdobyć wszelkie informacje o człowieku powszechnie znanym jako Kapitan Ameryka. Nie miałem nic innego do roboty. Bez Hydry nadzorującej moje działania czułem się nieco zagubiony, ale uznałem, że już nigdy nie dam się zniewolić. Dlatego też musiałem poznać prawdę zarówno o nim, jak i o sobie.

Poznanie jego tożsamości i historii nie było takie trudne. Byle dzieciak na ulicy doskonale wiedział kim jest Kapitan Ameryka. Ale dowiedzenie się kim był Bucky stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie. Czy naprawdę byłem tym Buckym? Przyjacielem legendarnego bohatera z młodości? Naprawdę nienawidziłem Hydry za zabranie mi tamtych wspomnień. Za zabranie mi tożsamości. Zimowy żołnierz był maszyną do zabijania, a ja chciałem być po prostu zwykłym człowiekiem. Z nienawiścią zaciskałem sztuczną rękę w pięść, a przed moimi oczami przemykały niespójne wizje spadania w dół, szarego laboratorium i niemiłosiernego bólu. W końcu, gdy nie zostało mi już nic innego poza odzieniem na grzbiecie i bitwami jakie toczyłem sam ze sobą w swoim umyśle, zdecydowałem się poszukać odpowiedzi u źródła i zwrócić się o pomoc do samego Kapitana, a właściwie Steve'a Rogersa. Zdobycie jego adresu było trudniejsze, niż można by się tego spodziewać, ale podołałem.

To była brzydka noc, w którą nawiedzały mnie jeszcze brzydsze i niejasne, pełne cierpienia sny. Obudziłem się z krzykiem, a w kącikach moich oczu czułem zbierające się łzy. Czy ja kiedykolwiek wcześniej płakałem? Za oknem padało i grzmiało, ale byłem zdecydowany. Chwyciłem karteczkę z adresem i wyszedłem z hotelu, w którym nocowałem, pozwalając, by krople deszczu obwicie mnie bombardowały, po chwili przemaczając mnie całkowicie. Szedłem przez ciemne miasto, prawie puste o tej nieludzkiej godzinie. Gdzieniegdzie przymykały się pojedyncze osoby, najwyraźniej wracające z imprez. Ulewa z każdą chwilą zdawała się przybierać na sile, a niebo przecinały błyskawice. Przyśpieszyłem kroku. Wręcz biegłem, stęskniony, do tego mężczyzny i odpowiedzi, jakie miał mi udzielić. Po długim spacerze stanąłem w końcu u drzwi jego mieszkania. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i zadzwoniłem do drzwi. Kilka razy. Trochę to trwało, nim Steve zwlekł się z łóżka i zaspany otworzył. Był w białej piżamie i uroczej szlafmycy na głowie, przetarł oczy i ziewnął. Natychmiast wparowałem do środka, zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i rzuciłem się na niego, przyparłem go do ściany i przystawiłem nóż do szyi.  
\- B-bucky?! - wymamrotał zaskoczony. Moje mokre ciuchy sprawiały, że i jego piżamka zrobiła się wilgotna.  
\- Kim do cholery jest Bucky? Kim był Bucky?  
Stanął mi na stopie, uderzył łokciem w brodę i wytrącił nóż z ręki. Przeszedłem do defensywy.  
\- James ,,Bucky" Barnes. To ty. Nie pamiętasz? Znowu będziesz próbował mnie zabić? Czy ty naprawdę niczego nie pamiętasz? - wymamrotał gorzko.  
\- Nie! - wydarłem się, czując jak bardzo go zraniłem. I całkowicie nie w moim stylu i wbrew sobie padłem na kolana i zacząłem płakać. Wcale nie chciałem z nim walczyć. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz i wyrwał mi się cichy szloch. Blondyn pomału podszedł do mnie i delikatnie objął.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Bucky.  
Steve obiecał mi pomóc i pozwolił nawet zamieszkać u siebie przez jakiś czas, obdarzając mnie dużym kredytem zaufania. Niezmiernie delikatnie ściągnął ze mnie przemoczone ubrania. Nie protestowałem, starałem się pozostać obojętny i zignorować drżenie, jakie wywoływał u mnie jego dotyk. Może to po prostu dreszcze z zimna? Czułem jego palący wzrok na moim nagim ciele, spojrzałem mu w oczy. Zarumienił się i odwrócił głowę, po czym podał mi ręcznik i odzienie na zmianę. Zanim je na siebie włożyłem podsunąłem miękki materiał koszulki pod swoje nozdrza. Chłonąłem ledwo wyczuwalny po praniu zapach klasycznej oldskulowej wody kolońskiej, znacznie przyjemniejszy niż większości obecnie używanych perfum i specyficzną woń potu z wyczuwalną miętową nutą. Przed oczami nagle stanął mi on i staroświeckie, przedwojenne wesołe miasteczko. Śmiał się radośnie i ciągnął mnie za rękę w kierunku karuzeli. Otrząsnąłem się i powolutku założyłem tę koszulkę, pogładziłem metalową rękę i speszony odwróciłem wzrok, uświadomiwszy sobie, że on ciągle na mnie patrzy. Włożyłem na siebie również spodnie i wygodnie rozsiadłem się przy kaloryferze. Steve wyszedł z pomieszczenia, by po chwili wrócić z parującym kubkiem w dłoniach. Uśmiechnął się w olśniewająco uroczy sposób i podał mi naczynie z amerykańską flagą. Gorąca, brązowa ciecz parzyła moją ludzką rękę nawet przez ceramikę. Upiłem łyk tego słodkiego napoju bogów i poczułem jak delikatne ciepełko rozchodzi się po moim ciele.  
\- Co to? - zapytałem spoglądając na niego nieśmiało.  
\- Gorąca czekolada, a co, tego także nie pamiętasz?  
Prychnąłem cicho, jak mogłem zapomnieć smak gorącej czekolady? Skupiłem wzrok na kubku i wypiłem trunek do końca. Wstałem i oddałem mu puste naczynie.  
\- Dziękuję. - Wymamrotałem i zacząłem nerwowo przechadzać się po pokoju. W mojej głowie krążyło tyle pytań. Nie wiedziałem które zadać jako pierwsze, ale tu czułem się tak bezpiecznie, jak w domu.  
\- Odpocznij dzisiaj. - Rzekł łagodnie i przeciągnął się. - Rano postaram się odpowiedzieć na wszystkie twoje pytania.  
Zaprowadził mnie do sypialni i wskazał na wielkie łóżko. Nieśmiało ułożyłem się wśród miękkich poduch i przymknąłem oczy. Było niesamowicie wygodnie i otaczał mnie ten zniewalający miętowy zapach. Pozwoliłem by okrył mnie milusim materiałem kołdry, która otuliła mnie niczym czyjeś ciepłe ramiona. On sam ułożył się na podłodze.  
\- Dobranoc, Bucky. Dobrze mieć Cię z powrotem.  
Wyobraziłem sobie, że to on mnie obejmuje, a nie kołdra i zapadłem w najprzyjemniejszy sen, jaki kiedykolwiek miałem. Śniłem o naszej wspólnej przeszłości. Nie było tam ani Hydry, ani metalowej ręki, ani nawet jego bohaterskiego stroju i niezniszczalnej tarczy. To ja chroniłem go przed złem tego świata.

Rano obudziłem się zapadając w miękką pościel. Przeciągnąłem się, a metalowa kończyna błysnęła w promieniach zaglądającego przez okna słońca. Moich nozdrzy dobiegł cudowny zapach smażonego bekonu. Pomału docierało do mnie, gdzie jestem i poczułem się trochę nieswojo. Steve... Nie było go w pokoju, więc zapewne to on musiał przyrządzać śniadanie. Wyskoczyłem z łóżka i po cichu zakradłem się do kuchni. Nad kuchenką stał Rogers, jego umięśniony tyłek był cudownie widoczny, w wąskich, jeansowych spodniach, jakie miał na sobie. Wesoło pogwizdywał i pilnował, by jajka sadzone dobrze się ścięły.   
\- Usiądź, Bucky! - zawołał wyczuwając moją obecność, więc speszony klapnąłem przy drobnym stoliku i zacząłem rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Była to całkiem normalna kuchnia, urządzona w przyjemnym, nowoczesnym stylu. Po chwili podstawił mi pod nos talerz z jedzeniem, z tym swoim szerokim, niewinnym uśmieszkiem. Otarł ręce o fartuch. - Mam nadzieję, że będzie Ci smakować.  
Zarówno jajka jak i lekko przyrumieniony boczek wyglądały niesamowicie apetycznie. Zabrałem się do jedzenia. A smakowało nieziemsko. On przyglądał się jak powolutku przeżuwam.  
\- Kiedyś bardzo to lubiłeś. - Rzekł i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie.  
\- Opowiedz mi wszystko co wiesz. O naszej wspólnej przeszłości. I o tym co zrobiła mi Hydra. - zażądałem chłodno.  
\- Dobrze. - Odparł i westchnął. I przez najbliższe kilka godzin prawił o naszym wspólnym dzieciństwie, o tym jak broniłem go przed szkolnymi chuliganami, o zabawach naszych przedwojennych czasów, o dziewczynach, o które rywalizowaliśmy, o tym jak nastała wojna, o naszej wspólnej służbie w wojsku i tajnym rządowym projekcie, mającym na celu stworzenie super żołnierza, w którym zgodził się wziąć udział, o nie do końca udanej akcji i moim wypadku, przez który straciłem rękę i w końcu o tym, jak Hydra przechwyciła mój oddział i udało im się przywrócić mnie do życia, oraz o ich eksperymentach na ludziach, a także o tym, że obydwaj byliśmy zamrożeni, by przetrwać tyle lat w wiecznej młodości i o tym jak z grupą zwaną Avengers pokonali zagrażającego światu despotę, Lokiego. Wstrząsająca to była opowieść. Milczałem, powolutku trawiąc informacje. To było dla mnie za wiele. Wstał i podszedł do mnie, by mnie przytulić, ale wyrwałem mu się i zamknąłem w łazience. Musiałem to wszystko przemyśleć. Zrzuciłem ubrania i wlazłem pod prysznic, jak gdyby miał to być symbol jakiegoś oczyszczenia mojej duszy, z zbrodni, które popełniłem w imieniu Hydry. Wraz z wodą pozwoliłem po swych policzkach spływać łzom. Uderzyłem pięściami w ścianę. Dlaczego to akurat ja? Rzuciłem nienawistne spojrzenie na kawałek metalu, który miałem w miejscu ręki i który właśnie wybił małą dziurę w gustownych, łazienkowych kafelkach Kapitana Ameryki. Ups. Westchnąłem ciężko i wygrzebałem się spod prysznica. Wycierając się spojrzałem w lustro, nie zauważyłem tam ani Zimowego Żołnierza, ani tym bardziej Jamesa ,,Buckiego" Barnesa. Zobaczyłem tam za to człowieka, który dużo przeszedł w swoim życiu. Nawet ja sam byłem w stanie zauważyć smutek we własnych oczach. Przetarłem włosy ręcznikiem i z powrotem włożyłem pachnące Stevem ciuchy.

Kiedy wyszedłem z łazienki, po prostu siadłem na jego łóżku. A on pomału zbliżył się i usiadł obok. Żaden z nas nie wypowiedział ani słowa, tkwiliśmy tak w krępującej ciszy, jednak czerpiąc przyjemność z wzajemnej obecności. Po pewnym czasie przysunął się i ujął w dłonie moje włosy. Nie zareagowałem.  
\- Mogę je wyczesać? - zapytał i, nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, chwycił szczotkę. Był delikatny, choć co jakiś czas poszarpywał skołtunione, brązowe sianko. Drżałem z rozkoszy, jaką sprawiał mi przyjemny masaż skóry głowy, ale nie chciałem dać tego po sobie poznać. A on przemierzał czesadłem niespokojne fale w odcieniu gorzkiej czekolady. W czynności tej było coś intymnego, jego bliskość była oszałamiająca, wręcz czułem jego ciepły oddech na moim karku.  
\- Dobrze zrobiłeś zapuszczając włosy, Bucky. Są takie piękne. - mruknął cicho Steve rozkoszując się fakturą moich miękkich kłaków. Po wszystkim pozwolił mi po prostu usnąć w swoich ramionach, uspokajająco głaszcząc mnie po głowie i ramionach. Z niesamowitą czułością pogładził mechaniczne ramię, mimo że wcale nie miałem tam czucia. Czyżby to była oznaka akceptacji? Usnąłem już całkowicie spokojny i opanowany, ale ciągle nie do końca pogodzony ze swoim losem.

Mieszkałem z nim przez jakiś czas. Mało ze sobą rozmawialiśmy, czasami opowiadał mi o jakiś wydarzeniach z naszej przeszłości. Gdy zbliżał się za bardzo warczałem, ale z czasem była to już tylko rutyna. Dałem się oswoić Steve'owi Rogersowi, który codziennie rano przygotowywał dla mnie jajka sadzone na bekonie, który czesał moje włosy, zachwycając się tym jakie są piękne (to był chyba mój ulubiony fragment dnia), który pozwalał mi niszczyć kafelki w swojej łazience i śmiał się, gdy przerażony rozwaliłem kopniakiem jakieś jego elektroniczne ustrojstwo, za pierwszym razem w końcu zareagował podobnie. Mimo wszystko trwałem pogrążony w jakiejś dziwnej melancholii, zawieszony w czasie i przestrzeni, niezdolny wykonać żadnego ruchu. Większość czasu spędzałem przy kaloryferze, tym, przy którym siedziałem wtedy pierwszy raz i suszyłem się po pewnej ulewie, albo na długich, samotnych spacerach po pobliskim parku. On zaś miał swoje zajęcia. Chyba obydwaj tak naprawdę cieszyliśmy się swoją obecnością, ale nie mieliśmy odwagi. Odwagi do czego? Do tego by stanąć z prawdą twarzą w twarz?

Gdy przechadzałam się po parku opatulony długim czarnym płaszczem, silny wiatr igrający z moimi włosami porwał moje rękawiczki, srebrna dłoń zajaśniała w blasku dnia. Sięgnąłem nią ku małemu ptaszkowi, wesoło świergoczącemu na pozbawionej już liści gałązce. Przestał śpiewać i przeskakując z łapki na łapkę spojrzał najpierw na mnie, a potem w jakiś punkt za mną, ale było już za późno. Usłyszałem wystrzał i poczułem porażający ból w prawym boku.  
\- To Zimowy Żołnierz! Na pewno współpracuje z czającymi się w pobliżu niedobitkami Hydry! - Wydarł się czerwono-złoty blaszak znany powszechnie jako Iron Man, dzierżący w dłoniach pistolet. - Nie ruszaj się maszkaro! Nie będziesz niepokoił Steve'a!  
Zza drzew od mojej strony rozległy się kolejne strzały, a ja osunąłem się na kolana. Kompletnie zapomniałem jak walczyć. Następna blaszana puszka wyminęła mnie i ruszyła na Iron Mana i towarzyszącą mu rudą kobietę - Czarną Wdowę, której zdolności bojowe dane mi już było poznać. Czarna Wdowa zajęła się tamtym robotem, a Stark ruszył na mnie. Mimo porażającego bólu wstałem i zablokowałem jego cios stalową ręką.  
\- Nie współpracuje już z Hydrą! – Krzyknąłem i sprzedałem mu kopa. Tamten tylko zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Lepiej tak czy inaczej wyeliminować ewentualny problem. I źródło zmartwień Kapitana. - Odpowiedział szykując się do wystrzału ze swojej magicznej rękawicy. W porę uchyliłem się, ale promień drasnął moje ludzkie ramie, wypalając dziurę w płaszczu. Czułem jak po moim rannym boku spływa krew. Podskoczyłem i przywaliłem Starkowi z pięści w hełm. Agentka Romanov skończyła z robotem i skierowała we mnie swoją broń, zmuszając mnie do uniesienia rąk do góry. Iron Man sprzedał mi siarczysty prawy sierpowy, a ja splunąłem krwią. I wtedy parku pojawił się mój Steve. Całkowicie normalnie, bez stroju super bohatera czy nawet swojej tarczy.  
\- Tony? Co ty robisz? – spytał patrząc na cała scenę z przerażeniem w oczach.  
\- Wymierzam sprawiedliwość. - rzekł spokojnie Iron Man.  
\- Natychmiast go wypuśćcie! On się zmienił! Jest taki jak dawniej! - Wykrzyczał mój wybawca i kopniakiem wytrącił broń z rąk Czarnej Wdowy.  
\- Ale Steve, psujesz zabawę!  
\- Mieliście polować na niebezpiecznych członków Hydry. A ten tutaj nawet już nie jest w stanie się przed wami obronić. Przyjąłem go pod swoje skrzydła i ręczę za niego. - Rzekł i niczym się nie przejmując podszedł i wziął mnie na ręce. Kurczowo uczepiłem się jego szyi. A potem odszedł tak mnie niosąc, zostawiając Tony'ego Starka w stanie osłupienia.  
\- Jesteś ranny! - Zorientował się nagle czując krew pod swoimi palcami. Uśmiechnąłem się słabo.  
\- Przerwanie treningu nie wyszło mi na dobre. - wymruczałem. Robiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Po chwili odpłynąłem.

Obudziły mnie ciepłe krople skapujące na moje policzki. Otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem zapłakaną twarz Rogersa. Ściekające łzy nie pasowały do jego wizerunku, musiał bardzo się przejąć tą naszą małą potyczką. Błękitne oczęta wpatrywały się we mnie. Ręce umazane miał krwią, najprawdopodobniej moją. Byłem prawie nagi, a moje rany zostały opatrzone.  
\- Tak się martwiłem, Bucky...  
\- Do wesela się zagoi. - Odrzekłem wesołym tonem i objąłem go delikatnie. Spojrzał mi w oczy zaskoczony i jego ręce również oplotły mój nagi tors. - Jestem brudny, Steve. Ty też. - Stwierdziłem. Faktycznie byliśmy upaćkani posoką. - Chodźmy się umyć. - zażądałem. Wziął więc mnie na ręce i zaniósł do łazienki. Pozbawił reszty odzienia i wsadził do wanny. Odkręcił kran i ciepła woda pomału opatulała moje ciałko. Nie czułem wstydu ani bólu, a on patrzył na mnie z taką dziwną czułością w oczach. Po chwili chwycił gąbkę i naprawdę delikatnie zaczął obmywać.  
-Wiesz... Nie zniósłbym myśli, że mogłoby Ciebie znowu zabraknąć w moim życiu. - mruknął szorując moją klatkę piersiową i zarumienił się. Odwrócił wzrok siedząc na brzegu wanny. - J-ja... Ja miałem ochotę rozszarpać wtedy Tony'ego. I Hydrę. I wszystkich, którzy w jakikolwiek sposób wyrządzili Ci kiedykolwiek krzywdę. - Kontynuował na jednym wydechu, zaciskając nerwowo dłonie. Patrzyłem mu w oczy milcząc. - Bucky ja... Ja kocham Cię odkąd tylko pamiętam. Peggy to była tylko przykrywka. Ja jestem w Tobie szaleńczo zakochany. - wyrzucił z siebie. Moje serce zabiło szybciej, gdyż w jego głębi czułem to samo. Kochałem człowieka, który przypomniał mi kim naprawdę jestem. W odpowiedzi ująłem jego twarz drżącymi dłońmi i złożyłem na jego miękkich ustach delikatny pocałunek. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, a potem on sam pocałował mnie dużo gwałtowniej i zachłanniej. Jego język wsunął się do mojej jamy ustnej i delikatnie masował podniebienie, a ręce błądziły po moim ciele. Wciągnąłem go do wody. Jego ciuchy natychmiast zrobiły się mokre, pod przemokniętą koszulką widziałem zarys jego mięśni, przejechałem po jego torsie dłonią. Jednak pozbyliśmy się problemu mokrych ubrań równie szybko jak się pojawił - po prostu zrzucił je wszystkie z siebie i odrzucił na łazienkową podłogę. Zjechał wargami na moją szyję, zasysając się nań lekko i zostawiając czerwone ślady. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu i wydałem z siebie ciche westchnienie rozkoszy. Tak bardzo go pragnąłem. Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy aż do teraz. Ujął moje ciało i delikatnie obrócił, tak że siedziałem na nim. Objąłem go, po czym ponownie pocałowałem, przygryzając jego smakującą miętową pastą do zębów wargę. Moja sztuczna kończyna przebiegła po jego torsie zatrzymując się na jego kroczu. Wydał z siebie ciche jęknięcie, widziałem wymalowaną na jego twarzy przyjemność. Lekko chłodny metal musiał zapewniać mu doznania, jakich nie doświadczył nigdy wcześniej. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.  
\- B-bucky... Chcesz tego? - wydukał. Skinąłem głową, delikatnie masując główkę jego już stojącej męskości. Steve przycisnął mnie do siebie mocniej i całował po torsie, lekko podgryzając przy tym moje sutki. Jego ręce wędrowały po pokrytych siecią blizn plecach, by w końcu zatrzymać się i zacisnąć na pośladkach. Zadrżałem lekko i zarumieniłem się. Po chwili bardzo powolutku wsunął swój palec do mojego odbytu. Czułem tylko delikatny dyskomfort i rosnące podniecenie. Poruszał nim chwile, by dołożyć następnego, z ust wyrwało mi się stęknięcie. Spojrzał mi w oczy.  
\- Z początku może trochę boleć...  
\- Jebie mnie to. - rzuciłem i mimo pojawiającego się bólu docisnąłem jego ręce, po czym uprzednio śliniąc własne palce, dołożyłem kilka swoich. Jęknąłem i przymknąłem oczy. - Przejdźmy do konkretów. - wysyczałem pozwoliwszy zdezorientowanemu Steve'owi usunąć dłoń, a zamiast tego uniosłem biodra i nadziałem się na czubek jego męskości. Był jeszcze większy, niż mogłoby się wydawać z początku, mimo to naciskałem mocno, by wszedł we mnie głębiej, a to powodowało ból. Widząc cierpiętniczy wyraz mej twarzy pogładził moje ramie.  
\- Na pewno chcesz już to zrobić?  
W odpowiedzi nadziałem się mocno, tak, że cały był we mnie. Zawyłem niekontrolowanie, do oczu napłynęły mi łzy, ale dzielnie go objąłem.  
\- Bucky... - mimo wątpliwości i troski w jego głosie, wiedziałem, że było mu dobrze, a to przecież było najważniejsze. Wykonałem kilka poruszeń biodrami, jęcząc w niebogłosy, ale tylko trochę. Wrażenie, jakby jego penis miał rozerwać mnie od środka pomału mijało, kiedy wbijałem w jego plecy paznokcie, a on gładził mnie po karku. Po chwili ból zamienił się w przyjemność, a może był nią od początku. Jego ciche stęknięcia mieszały się z moimi nieco głośniejszymi jękami, kiedy układał ręce na moich biodrach dostosowując tempo ruchów do swoich potrzeb. Delikatnie ucałowałem jego usta.  
\- Steve... - wymruczałem czując go w sobie głęboko. Niesamowita rozkosz zawładnęła całym moim ciałem, wprawiając mnie w delikatne drżenie. Poczułem delikatne ciepło w podbrzuszu i doszedłem, odginając się do tyłu, a po chwili on we mnie także. Wypełniła mnie ciepła ciecz, a ja objąłem go mocniej drżącymi rękami, kiedy wszystko pomału ze mnie wyciekało.  
\- Kocham Cię, Bucky...  
Gdy delikatnie gładził moje plecy czułem dokładnie to samo. Po dłuższej chwili ponownie wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni, wtulałem się w jego klatkę piersiową, szczęśliwy, że mogę słuchać bicia jego serca. Upuścił mnie na łóżko i sam położył się obok. Uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło, a ja przysunąłem się do niego, układając się tak, że twarz miałem na wysokości jego krocza. Ująłem jego męskość w dłonie i wziąłem ją do ust.  
\- Jeszcze Ci mało? - mruknął chichocząc i poklepał mnie po głowie. Obciągałem samemu Kapitanowi Ameryce. Ssałem i lizałem intuicyjnie, co jakiś czas podnosząc wzrok, by widzieć jego uroczą twarz. Stękał cicho, gdy mój język prześlizgiwał się po całej długości w jedną i drugą stronę. W pewnym momencie odepchnął mnie jednak i pociągnął do góry, by złożyć na moich ustach pocałunek i przyszpilić mnie za nadgarstki do podłoża.  
\- Grzeczny Bucky. Mój grzeczny Bucky.

Całował mnie po szyi, całował mnie po całym rozpalonym ciele. Był we mnie, a ja byłem w nim, kochaliśmy się przez niemal całą noc, by finalnie zasnąć w swoich ramionach. I obudzić się rano obok siebie. Jego uśmiech sprawiał, że wszystko było już jasne. Odnalazłem skradzioną tożsamość i samego siebie właśnie tutaj, w jego ramionach. I pierwszy raz od wybuchu wojny byłem prawdziwie szczęśliwy, pierwszy raz szczerze się uśmiechałem. Bo wiedziałem, że mam przy sobie kogoś, kto już zawsze będzie dla mnie podporą i wybaczy wszystkie grzechy Zimowego Żołnierza. I pragnąłem z tym z kimś spędzić wszystkie kolejne noce i poranki mojego życia.


End file.
